Moonlit Goddess
by SparklingFae
Summary: For the first time in months when I woke I felt hope,something was going to happen I felt it,something that would forever change me for the better.


A/N This is my first fic so be gentle *winks* I wish to thank NCChris for helping me with this and there will be more fics to come.

Bella POV

If you had told me a year ago that I would meet a vampire,fall in love, nearly die, and have that love walk away from me, I would have wholeheartedly called you insane.

I am Isabella Swan and this is my journey.

All I could think about was how he'd left me. He'd made me a shell, a broken shell, of the girl I'd once been. I couldn't help but question why.

I woke up this morning with the intention of hiding away from the world and letting the lingering self-loathing, which had become a constant in my life, wash over me. Instead, I rose from my bed feeling for some reason, a new lightness, a hope, that something was about to happen that would change my life forever.

After a quick shower and my morning ritual, I left the house with no real idea of where I was headed. Driving without really paying attention to where I was headed, I quickly found myself at the Cullen's former home. As I stepped out of my truck, the feeling of peacefulness and hope returned, as well as a pull unlike any I had ever experienced before. I quietly made my way to the front door of the house, testing the knob, and finding it unlocked. Surprised, I opened it slowly, waiting for the pain and heartache to take over, as it had every time they entered my thoughts for so many months before, but it wasn't there, just a lingering fleeting memory of what had been.

I moved through the foyer, looking at the covered furniture that had remained in the living room. The pull was getting stronger each moment and I couldn't help but clutch my chest as it felt like a dull ache. As I walked through the living room, my fingertips ghosting along the sheets, I couldn't help but smile at the memories playing through my head: Alice begging me to go shopping, Emmett staring at me while I ate, Jasper remaining in the background but always watching me with curious eyes. I moved towards the backdoor, gazing at the backyard, gasping in a breath as I suddenly saw a flash of black and red, followed by a thunderous sound. My eyes barely seeing what was before me as the two clashed, before others in black cloaks made their presence known. I realized the red was none other than Victoria, writhing on the ground in immense pain.

Another gasp rises and stops in my throat as all but one of the black cloaked ones looked over at me, their red eyes almost glowing from beneath their hoods. Nothing but a whisper fell as I breathed out the word that I had not uttered in months, vampire. I began to back away knowing it was hopeless and was most likely death for me now, I stumbled against one of the couches in my retreat, my body falling as I had yet another klutz attack. I pushed my hands out to catch my fall only to feel a cold set of steel-like arms catch me. I stared up into the face of my rescuer in shock and awe, seeing a man of early to mid twenties with a strong facial structure staring back. A feeling of security envelops me, knowing for some reason he would not hurt me. The shock and surprise overwhelmed me as I sank under a black abyss, fainting in his arms.

Demetri POV

I stood in silence as Master Aro declared our orders to us. Felix, Jane, Alec and I were to go to Washington and take care of a newborn uprising and deliver his greetings to Carlisle Cullen and his family. A look of distaste covered my features for a brief millisecond as I remembered Carlisle and his choice of feeding from animals and not humans. Little did I know that this mission would change me forever.

Our plane trip took 14 hours and we arrived without much fanfare, quickly moving through Seattle and taking care of any newborn we found. We headed towards Forks following the scent of the newborns' creator. A tricky little thing, she slipped around us numerous times before we finally caught up to her in the Cullen's own backyard. Felix collided with her, knocking her several feet away before Jane unleashed her gift making her scream. We all were surprised, to say the least, when we heard a gasp and saw a human inside the Cullen home. A pull erupted in my chest, reeling me in towards her, as she began backing away. I moved quickly, breaking through the door to catch her in my strong grasp,being careful not to crush her with my hold as she stumbled. I stared into her eyes as the feelings overtook me, unsure what exactly was happening but knowing I needed her. After centuries alone, I needed her more than I had ever wanted or needed another. Never breaking eye contact with her,I watched her as she fainted, looking up as the others finally joined me.

"Well, this is a first," I chuckled, utterly amused.

Jane spoke to me in a tone too fast for human ears, telling me curtly that Aro's orders were to bring the human to Volterra. I nodded slightly with a sigh, still clutching the girl to my chest, glancing past the others and seeing a purple haze.

"Let's go" I said turning and leaving the Cullen's home and running in silence towards Seattle, sparing soft looks at the woman in my arms.

We had been on the flight back to Volterra for an hour when she finally regained consciousness. As she looked fearfully around, I quietly reassured her.

"Dont be afraid. We won't hurt you."

She looked at me in shock as I spoke once more.

"Tell me your name and we will tell you ours, but first I have to know…How is it that you know of vampires?"

She looked at me warily, but, still clutching me tightly, replied in nothing more than a slight whisper.

"I dated one of the Cullens until he finally realized I was not good enough for him."

I closed my eyes and held back a growl as she told me how he had left her broken in the woods and how for months she waited for him in hopes he would return. I couldn't help but pull her closer into me, earning a glare from Jane. I whispered too fast for the young woman to hear me.

"Knock it off. She is special."

This earned glances from Alec and Felix,but I brushed the looks off and focused my attention back on the woman in my arms.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?" I quipped, a half smile tugging my lips, making my eyes sparkle in amusement.

She reached up with a wavering hand to touch my cheek before smiling softly.

"Isabella Swan and you are?"

I couldn't tear my eyes from her as I replied.

"Demetri Volturi and the girl over there is Jane. Next to her is her twin, Alec, and the big man is Felix."

She smiled even more whispering as she rested her head against my shoulder,"Why do I feel so complete with you?"

I murmured, more to myself than her, but knew she would hear me,"I wish to know the same Amore Mio."

Soon after, she fell asleep only to begin speaking as she dreamed, whispering over and over, "it's you."

We arrived in Florence and quickly drove home, Felix at the wheel. I remained holding this remarkable woman, never wanting to let her go.

Upon our return to the Volturi Castle, we reported to the throne room, Isabella still asleep in my arms. I recounted what she had told me and showed Aro through my thoughts and memories as well. After the meeting, I took Isabella to my own chambers and laid her on my bed to finish resting. I left her in peace even though the pull made me want nothing more than to run and take her in my arms and not let go.

I made my way towards the library hoping Master Marcus would be there. I found him reading in silence as I moved to the stacks of books, picking one of my favorites. I sat down and began reading until he spoke, his voice nothing but the ghost of the man I once knew, his words leaving me elated.

"She is the rarest kind of soulmate. She is your twin soul in every way."

I looked at him in surprise before whispering very quietly, "Thank you Master Marcus".

Bella POV

I looked around startled from sleep and disoriented, afraid of this unknown place and unsure of where the hell I could be. Before I knew it, the door of the room I was in was thrown open and Demetri stepped inside, rushing over to me and looking at me in worry.

"What is wrong, Isabella, Amore Mio?"

Transfixed by his sparkling ruby eyes, I couldn't help but realize that he had just fed. He sat on the bed beside me and I threw my arms around him, not understanding but feeling so soothed in the movement, a sigh escaped his lips and I pulled back, biting my bottom lip,my eyes searching his. The moonlight cascading into his room, shone on us both as I leaned forward, my tongue darting across my lips in anticipation and softly grazing his as I whsipered against them.

"I don't know what this is, but it feels so right."

His lips pressed against mine and his hands rubbed soothing circles against my back. I couldn't help but comb my fingers through his hair, wrapping them in his locks. I moaned quietly as his tongue grazed my bottom lip, seeking entrance, and, not being able to help myself, I opened my mouth to his, allowing his tongue to dance in a duel of passion against my own. Our kiss lasted a couple of minutes and I pulled away, gasping for air and breathing out in a breathless whisper,"Wow."

He laughed, the sound making my stomach flutter even more than it already was, before he leaned forward, speaking huskily.

"I like you, Cara Mia."

I looked up at him with wide eyes and placed my palms to his cheeks, kissing him once more before he pulled away, speaking again.

"Go get cleaned up. The Masters wish to see you."

I sigh before asking, "The Masters?"

He smiles and answerd, "The Volturi, Isabella."

My eyes widened as I slowly begin to realize where I was, my mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

I stood and quickly freshened up before coming back and standing beside him, looking up and declaring,"I'm ready."

He took my hand with a smile and led me out of his room and down the hallway before picking me up and running with me. I giggled softly as the wind rushed past me, enjoying the feeling so much more than I used to with Edward. I waited for the pain at the thought of his name, but it wasn't there, instead I felt whole again. Something told me that it was because of Demetri, this perfect Angel that had me encased in his muscular arms.

We entered the throne room, my eyes still on his face as he sets me down. I looked around in wonder. A black haired man rose, placing his hands together as he moved towards me. I stepped back towards Demetri who had his hand on my back soothing me. I recognized him from Carlisle's painting.

He spoke with a lilting amused tone,"I am Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus.I can read every thought by touch. May I?"

I extended my hand forward unsure what would happen. He looked shocked as he took my hand and held it for a moment before speaking in the same tone as before.

"Interesting. Jane?"

I looked at the one I had met, called Jane, as she concentrated, smiling beatifically at me and then quickly frowning and hissing in frustration. Aro looked away from us to Caius and Marcus then back at me before speaking.

"It appears you have a gift. Would you consider joining the guard?"

I looked up at Demetri and then back at Aro, determination on my face, as I answered with a very simple,"Yes."

He beamed and nodded.

"When would you like to be changed?" he asked.

I looked at Demetri, my gaze softening as I answered,"No better time than the present and I have only one request, Demetri does it."

Demetri smiled proudly and nodded emphatically. I looked at Aro and he nodded once.

"And so it shall be. Demetri, I trust you can handle this?"

Demetri nodded and, with that, Aro dismissed us. Demetri gathered me up, taking me back to his room. I buried my face in his chest and whispered quietly, knowing he would hear me.

"I want you to make me yours, Demetri…mind,body, and soul."

Demetri looked into my eyes searchingly before leaning down and kissing me gently, taking me to his bed.

Demetri POV

I couldn't believe it. She wanted me to change her and she wanted me to make her mine, mind, body and soul. If my dead heart could, it would have leapt out of my chest at how she was making me feel. I kissed her tenderly, my fingers caressing her features with loving touches. I pulled back to gaze in her eyes, looking for reassurance and that's most definitely what I got. I began kissing her again with more fervor, my hands moving slowly under the fabric of her top, her soft mewls of pleasure driving me wild and my manhood quickly becoming rock hard. I moved her top up slowly before removing it without haste, her fingers fisting into my hair as I broke the kiss and trailed feather-light kisses all along her cheeks and over her jawline. My fingers moving as if they had a mind of their own, reaching up to massage her breasts through her bra, her nipples hardening at the merest brush of my fingertips. She arched her back into me as my lips moved over her throat nipping very gently so I did not break skin.

I continued my path, my mouth dancing over her skin in teasing nibbles and caresses before reaching behind her and unleashing her perfect cactus tipped breasts. She arched her back even more as my lips closed over her nipple while my fingers pinched and rolled the other Her moans started increasing as she whimpered, her arousal increasing tenfold. I could smell how wet she had become. I knew I was driving her mad with need; as I slowly pushed her pants and underwear down her legs, pushing them all the way off so that she was now fully nude in front of me.

I looked at the exquisite creature in front of me, whispering as my lips kissed down her stomach,"Angelo,My Angel."

I pulled my clothing off and pressed nibbling kisses along her inner thighs before blowing a breath of cool air against her warm glistening folds. I had to taste her sweet nectar as my tongue flattened and flicked against her beautiful lil bud of a clit. She bucked her hips into my waiting mouth and writhed as I sucked and teased her clit, knowing she was getting close. I placed a finger at her glistening folds before slowly sliding in, and then back out.

Her whole body was trembling as she tried to speak,"So close,Oh God!" she exclaimed as her whole body shook, her walls tightening against my finger as she came for the first time ever.

I slowly pulled my finger out as I watched her, her eyes half-lidded, meeting my gaze as I positioned my rock hard cock at her entrance. She nodded and I slowly begin to enter her pussy.

I leaned down whispering,"I am sorry. This will hurt for a minute."

As I uttered those words to her, I surged forward breaking through her hymen before stopping, waiting for her pain to pass, my eyes never leaving hers as they filled with tears. I couldn't help but say I was sorry over and over.

She rolled her hips after a few minutes, letting me know it was safe to continue. I began to rock my hips in a slow movement until she got used to it, reveling in how tight and good she felt, her walls encasing my cock fully. I smiled in reassurance down at her as her arms wound their way around my neck, our bodies moving together in a timeless fashion as I leaned down to claim her lips with my own. My thrusts were quickly becoming urgent as I felt her squeezing me, moans and growls were escaping both of our lips as we kissed, feeling her clench against me as she cried out holding tight to me.

I couldn't hold back any longer as she looked up and said, "Do it", with that I came at the same time my lips closed over her jugular vein and my teeth pierced her skin, drawing in a pull of her blood and pushing my venom back in its place before sealing the wound with the flick of my tongue and a kiss of my lips. The action sent her into a third orgasm as she cried out in pleasure and pain as the venom began to pulse through her body. Moving quickly, I bit the other key parts of her body taking a single pull of blood each time, sharing with her my venom and sealing the wounds with a kiss. I slowly pulled out of her beautiful body and held her close as the moonlight hit us both.

I whispered,"Ti Amo, My Moonlit Goddess."


End file.
